Roman's Guide
Roman Guide Romans is one of three tribes of Travian and is usually the most popular tribe (40-50% players of each server are Romans).They are very balanced and strong in both attacks and defense. Roman troops are considered the elite of the game in which every individual is strong (similar to Protoss in Starcraft). Therefore, Roman army is high in quality but low in quantity and consumes much less crop than other tribes' army. However, to compensate that, most Roman troops are trained very long and their training is very expensive. Their infantry includes the strongest defenders against enemy infantry, but their defense against enemy cavalry isn't as good as that of the best Teuton infantry. A good way to start of as a roman is to follow the task master, he explains the game to you, at one point in his tasks he gives you a break, during this break he recommends to build up some of your rescorces, but dont, try to build your way to the barracks, once there start building up troops, about 10-15 is reccomended, once your stocked up on troops then start upgrading your rescorce fields, while there if any low populated people are arround send 5 troops to one of those people, to check for rescorces and for troops, if it checks the marks farm it regularly so he/she cant build any troops, You dont need to worry about being attacked yourself, as you should have beginners protection, make sure to check your CROP you dont want to run low, as your population grows you as a city will, and i recommend you start getting your cranny up to level 10, and once there build one more, But remember this is only a beginners guide for people just starting, hope you have a good experience playing Travian =D Advantages *Can raise or extend a building and resource field simultaneously (with Plus, they can do 2 buildings/ 1 field and vice versa) *High defense-bonus due to the city wall *Best ('''speed, wheat consuming and defense included in this term''') infantry, cavalry slightly behind the Gallic ones but better than Teutonic ones due to unbalance(3.5) *Crop-wise speaking, Roman troops provide the best stats for each crop consumed and therefore, Roman is the best tribe in late game (in late game, most resources are abundant except crop). In late game, a developed Roman has the best infantry defender (Praetorian), the best infantry attacker (Imperian), the best cavalry attackers (both Equites Imperatoris, Equites Caesaris), the best scout (Equites Legati) and the 2nd best raider (Equites Imperatoris after Gauls'Theutates Thunder) *A fully upgraded Horse Drinking Pool (3.5) can reduce the wheat consumption of calvary by 1 wheat, making Equites *Romans usually have the best infantry defense in the game. Romans have the best infantry defender Praetorian while his partner Legionnaire also has 35 infantry defense which is quite good for a cavalry defender. Moreover, most hammers usually heavily focus on infantry rather than cavalry. *Roman chief (Senator) is the best in the game. Disadvantage